Spellbound reworked
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: An alternate ending to my story Spellbound revised. Please read and give me feedback XD


**Hey everyone. Here's my other version of Spellbound, which is almost identical to Spellbound revised except for the ending. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Sweep. Surprisingly I found out I actually own my friend Minx. She sold herself to me months ago but I didn't realise it. But now she's MINE!! MU HU HWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!**

_

* * *

_

The porch staircase was long and rickety with two turns before the top. Hunter was halfway down, and when I was almost to him our glances mat. We were both feeling the first prickle of alarm, our senses processing the unnatural feeling of shakiness and sway in the staircase. Then Hunter was reaching out his hand to me in slow motion, and I reached back even as I heard the first thundering crack of wood splitting and felt the steps fall away beneath my feet, leaving me to drop endlessly into the darkness, away from the light and my friends.

**From Spellbound by Cate Tiernan.**

* * *

Morgan was aware of a dull ache in her. She swam to consciousness and tried to sit up but she couldn't move.

"Morgan"

Dully she heard Hunter calling for her. She tried to answer but her voice wouldn't work.

"Morgan! Are you ok?"

Hunters calling became more persistent and Morgan began to panic. She managed to open her eyes and look around. She was lying on her back at the bottom of the bank, the broken stairs in splinters around her. She tried to move her legs but they sent a searing pain up through her spine. On instinct she knew they were both broken. They probably took most of the force when she fell. She managed to move her arms without any trouble and she pushed herself into sitting position. Morgan gasped and clutched at her side as it seared in pain. Her hand felt damp and sticky and she looked down and saw it was covered in bright red blood. Morgan began to shake in shock. She could hear people searching for her nearby but her voice was stuck in her throat. With shaking hands she lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. She almost fainted. Halfway between her hip and her bellybutton a piece of wood was penetrating her body, with blood oozing out around it. Morgan slumped to the ground, barely conscious. She must have blacked out for a few minutes because when she came to she heard stumbling footsteps close by.

"Morgan!" exclaimed Sky as she rushed to the injured girls side. She lifted Morgan's head and cradled it in her lap. "Morgan" she said hesitantly. "Morgan, wake up." She began to panic at Morgan's lack of movement. "Morgan please be ok."

Morgan's eyes fluttered open and she gasped in pain.

"Hunter, everyone, over here. Come quick." Called Sky. Soon Hunter stumbled over to them and knelt next to Morgan.

"Oh Morgan, Are you hurt?" asked Hunter as he held her hand. Morgan opened her mouth but again no sound came out. Her brown eyes that bore into Hunters unfocussed and closed as her breathing became laboured.

"Sky, what's wrong with her? Why isn't she answering me?" Said Hunter in a panic. Sky closed her eyes and immediately sank into a light meditation. She cast her senses out into Morgan to see if anything was wrong. After a few seconds she gasped and her eyes snapped open.

"Both her legs are broken," said Sky as she quickly moved to Morgan's other side, "But that's not the worst of it." Sky gently lifted Morgan's Shirt. The wound was exposed, ugly and weeping, with the crude piece of wood protruding viciously.

"We can't pull it out," said Sky, trying to control her panic. "If we pull it out she'll bleed to death. We need to get her up to the house so we can call an ambulance." Hunter nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Quickly he took off his shirt and pressed it against the outside of the wound, around the wood. Morgan's mouth opened in a silent scream before she passed out.

"Ok, let's go."

Together Hunter and Sky carried Morgan, being careful not to bump her legs or stomach. Hunter kept one hand on her stomach to keep the makeshift bandage in place. They managed to get her into the house and laid her on the couch. Everyone stood around in shock at the site of Morgan's lifeless body covered in blood, her legs twisted and mangled.

"Well, don't just stand there" shouted Hunter, "Someone call an ambulance!" Everyone in the room sprang into action. Someone ran into the kitchen to find the phone and the others searched for things to stop the bleeding on her stomach. Bree and Robbie rushed to Morgan's side. Bree held Morgan's lifeless hand and struggled to hold back tears.

"Please tell me she's going to be ok," she cried, looking at Hunter with pleading eyes.

"I can't stop the bleeding and I don't know how much damage there is," he replied. "There isn't anything we can do until the ambulance gets here." He grabbed more towels and gently applied pressure to her wound. "Morgan please wake up for me," he said in a strangled voice. He brought one blood soaked hand up to her head and gently brushed her hair off her face. "Oh Morgan, I love you, please don't die on me." Bree looked up in shock at Hunter's tortured expression. Morgan let a quite moan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hunter…" she whispered, her voice laced with pain. "I love you too…" Her eyes drifted closed.

"Stay with me Morgan. You have to stay awake," said Hunter urgently. Morgan's eyes reopened and focussed. She glanced at Bree and was flooded with remorse.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch," she whispered, her voice barely audible, "I hate that we're not as close as we used to be."

"It doesn't matter," replied Bree. "When you get better we'll fix it."

Morgan shook her head and gasped in pain as Sky bumped her leg. She was deathly pale from loss of blood and her breathing was uneven and laboured. She was barely conscious and struggling to stay that way.

"I don't think I'll be coming back from this," she whispered. "I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that," cried Hunter in anguish.

"Say goodbye to Mom and Dad and Mary K. for me."

Tears were running down her cheeks just like Hunter, Sky, Robbie and Bree. The rest of the coven were watching and listen quietly, some crying, some not quite believing what was happening.

"You have to get through this Morgan" choked Hunter. Bree began to sob uncontrollably.

"I…love…you…" Morgan choked out before her vision swam and she sank into darkness. The last thing she remembered was Hunter screaming her name.

**

* * *

**

Well there you are. In this one she doesn't die. I will update at a later date. When I can be bothered really. Luv u all. Peace.


End file.
